


Dumb Questions

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has a nightmare and wakes up Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Questions

_Bzz. Bzz._

Akaashi had made the mistake of leaving his phone next to his pillow before going to sleep. The light from the screen was visible through his eyelids and the vibrations were shaking the whole bed, which had woken him up almost immediately. Not bothering to even open his eyes, he picked it up, ready to complain to whoever was calling that they’d woken him up - wincing at the cold draught that seeped under his blanket when he moved. The light was a lot brighter up close and, after blinking a lot at the screen while waiting for his eyes to focus, he saw that it was Bokuto calling him. Knowing that it was probably another of Bokuto’s dumb, late-night questions, Akaashi answered the call - shutting his eyes again as he held the phone up to his ear - ready for the enthusiastic reply that never came.

He could hear breathing coming from the phone, which was weird because Bokuto always yelled down the phone, regardless of what time it was. The silence seemed to drag for too long so Akaashi broke it with a croaky, “What’s the matter, Bokuto-san?”, before clearing his throat and waiting for a reply.

There was a small, meek voice from the other end of the line and it shocked Akaashi because he had never heard Bokuto like this before.

“I love you.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up and a smile tug at his mouth. He went to reply but, before he could, Bokuto continued. “Do you love me?”

It took a second for Akaashi to realise what the other guy had just asked and it took him by surprise. The tone of Bokuto’s voice made it feel like his heart was breaking and all he wanted was to be there with Bokuto so he could hug him. “Of course I do. Why would you doubt that?”

“I had a nightmare.” Bokuto sounded scared - and vulnerable - and Akaashi hated hearing him like that.

They were silent again and Akaashi would’ve thought that Bokuto had hung up if it wasn’t for the fact he could hear the other’s breathing over the phone. He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened in the nightmare?”

“You… You told me that you were leaving and that you’ve never loved me…” Bokuto’s voice trailed off.

“Bokuto, I _love_ you and I will _never_ leave you, trust me.” Akaashi put emphasis on his words to compensate for the fact that the other guy couldn’t see him.

“I love you.”

He could hear from Bokuto’s voice that he was smiling and it made laugh quietly, “I love you too. Now go back to sleep, we have school in the morning.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Keiji.”

“Goodnight.”

The line went dead after that and, as Akaashi fell asleep again, the smile remained upon his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so if there's any mistakes then please tell me! I'm over at pasteltrashking on tumblr if you want to talk to me~


End file.
